ZackScottGames
For more info, the Zack Scott Wiki can be found here. [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScott Zack Scott](born November 3, 1985) is a male YouTuber from Moore, Oklahoma. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He also has a gaming channel called [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScottGames ZackScottGames]. His wife also has a gaming channel called Ashley Scott. He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi and Pineapple in Pain-apple. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel and currently has over 1.8 million subscribers and active channel of Zack. Most of his subscribers came from his Plants vs Zombies series which contains over 600 episodes so far. List of Games :Note: (DNF) means 'Did Not Finish' *'Alien: Isolation (DNF)' *'Among The Sleep' *'Angry Birds Epic (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Go! (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Space' *'Angry Birds Star Wars (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Star Wars 2 (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Stella (DNF)' *'Animal Crossing: New Leaf (DNF)' *'Arcadecraft' *'Assassins Creed Unity' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 5: Outatime' *'Batman: Arkham Asylum' *'Batman: Arkham City (DNF)' *'Batman: Arkham Knight' *'Batman: Arkham Origins' *'Beyond: Two Souls (DNF)' *'Bioshock Infinite' *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode 1' *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode 2' *'Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel (DNF)' *'Borderlands 2 (DNF)' *'Broken Age' *'Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons' *'Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (DNF)' *'Castlevania' *'Choice Chamber (DNF)' *'Cut The Rope 2 (DNF)' *'Dead Island' *'Dead Island Riptide' *'Dead Space 2' *'Dead Space 3' *'Dead Space 3 - Awakened' *'Dead Rising 3' *'Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising' *'Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel' *'Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle' *'Destiny (Alpha)' *'Destiny (Beta)' *'Destiny (Full)' *'Destiny: House of Wolves (DNF)' *'Destiny: The Dark Below (DNF)' *'Destiny: The Taken King' *'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze' *'Don't Starve (DNF)' *'DuckTales' *'Duke Nukem Forever' *'Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me' *'Dying Light' *'Evolve (DNF)' *'Evolve (Big Alpha Version)' *'Far Cry 3' *'Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon' *'Fingered' *'Frog Fractions' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 1: Iron from Ice' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 2: The Lost Lords' *'Goat Simulator' *'Gone Home' *'Grand Theft Auto V' *'Happy Wheels' *'Hyrule Warriors' *'Injustice: Gods Among Us' *'Jazzpunk' *'Journey' *'Jurassic Park: The Game' *'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (DNF)' *'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' *'LEGO Dimensions' *'LEGO Jurassic World (DNF)' *'LEGO The Hobbit' *'Left 4 Dead 2' *'Levantera: Tale of the Winds' *'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon' *'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move (DNF)' *'Mario Kart 8 (DNF)' *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (DNF)' *'Mass Effect (Video Lost)' *'Mega Man' *'Mega Man 2' *'Mega Man 3' *'Mega Man 4' *'Mega Man 5' *'Mega Man 6' *'Metro: Last Light' *'Minecraft Factions (DNF)' *'Minecraft: Story Mode - Episode 1: The Order of the Stone' *'Minecraft Twitch UHC (DNF)' *'Minecraft Werewolf' *'Minecraft' *'More Animal Crossing: New Leaf' *'More Happy Wheels' *'Mortal Kombat' *'Mortal Kombat Demo' *'Mortal Combat X ' *'New Super Luigi U' *'New Super Mario Bros. U' *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star' *'PaRappa The Rapper' *'Peggle 2 (DNF)' *'Peggle Blast' *'Pikmin 3' *'Plants Vs. Zombies' *'Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time' *'Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare' *'Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (DNF)' *'Pokemon X and Y' *'Portal 2' *'Rage' *'Rayman Legends' *'Remember Me (DNF)' *'Resident Evil 6' *'Resident Evil: Revelations' *'Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Episode 1: Penal Colony' *'Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell' *'Saints Row IV' *'Scribblenauts Unlimited' *'Scribblenauts Unmasked' *'Silent Hill Downpour' *'Slender' *'SoulCalibur V' *'South Park: The Stick Of Truth' *'Splatoon' *'Street Fighter X Tekken' *'Super Mario 3D Land' *'Super Mario 3D World' *'Super Meat Boy' *'Super Smash Bros. 3DS' *'Super Smash Bros. Wii U' *'Surgeon Simulator 2013' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 1: Zer0 Sum' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 2: Atlas Mugged' *'The Binding Of Isaac' *'The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth' *'The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb' *'The Last Of Us' *'The LEGO Movie Videogame' *'The Legend of Zelda' *'The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' *'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (DNF)' *'The Simpsons Arcade Game' *'The Sims 4' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 1: A New Day' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 2: Starved for Help' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 3: Long Road Ahead' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 4: Around Every Corner' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 5: No Time Left' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 1: All That Remains' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 2: A House Divided' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 3: In Harm's Way' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 4: Amid the Ruins' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 5: No Turning Back' *'The Walking Dead: 400 Days' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 1: Faith' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 5: Cry Wolf' *'The Wonderful 101(DNF)' *'Thomas Was Alone' *'Titanfall (Beta)' *'Titanfall (Full)' *'Tomb Raider' *'Twisted Metal' *'Versus Mode' *'VVVVVV' *'Watch Dogs' *'Watch Dogs: Bad Blood' *'Wolfenstein: The New Order' *'Wolfenstein: The Old Blood' *'Yoshi's New Island' *'Zack Vs. Spiders' *'ZombiU(DNF)' Funny Montages A-Z These are all the funny montages from Zack's acts/plays and they are made and edited by ZanitorTV. *Assassin's Creed Unity *Back to the Future the Game *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Arkham Knight *Batman: Arkham Origins *Bioshock Infinite *Dead Island *Dead Island Riptide *Dead Rising 3 *Dead Space 2 *Dead Space 3 *Destiny *Don't Starve *Driving Montage *Duke Nukem Forever *Dying Light *Fall 2014 *Gone Home *Grand Theft Auto V *Grand Theft Auto V #2 *Grand Theft Auto V #3 *Happy Wheels #1 *Happy Wheels #2 *Happy Wheels #3 *Happy Wheels #4 *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Jurassic Park *LEGO: The Hobbit *Mario Kart 8 *Metro: Last Light *Minecraft *Minecraft #2 *Minecraft #3 *Minecraft #4 *Minecraft #5 *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat X *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #2 *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #3 *Portal 2 *Rage *Resident Evil 6 *Resident Evil Revelations *Saints Row IV *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Sims 4 *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Splatoon *Spring 2015 *Summer 2014 *Summer 2015 *The Last of Us *The LEGO Movie Videogame *The Walking Dead *The Walking Dead Season 2 *The Wolf Among Us *Tomb Raider *Twisted Metal *Unboxing Montage *Watch Dogs *Winter 2014 *Wolfenstein: The New Order Most popular series These are the most popular series made by ZackScottGames, but only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode or part. #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCk0T-0Z3cU Super Mario 3D World - Over 12.3 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klfBwzFRCuo Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time! - Over 8.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FPWZn7LVnI Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Over 7.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uypaLQ6UoRw Angry Birds GO! - Over 6.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKtHTNsUF1Y Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Over 6.3 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiJ76xKOAbs The LEGO Movie Videogame - Over 4.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ83dcCGpL4 Angry Birds Epic - Over 4.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx5EIQonDp0 Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 3.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFDS2oFmugs Cut the Rope 2 - Over 3.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m42FQDfr8ak Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 3.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ePv3E4bH3E Angry Birds Transformers - Over 3.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7DVixaWbWo Splatoon - Over 2.9 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_-7iL0lVwA Angry Birds Space - Over 2.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmXB07gB-pc Plants vs. Zombies - Over 2.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEPJFUf99q4 Kirby Triple Deluxe - Over 2.5 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha-1jLXSCWs Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Over 2.3 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amz4sLmrRdI Mario Kart 8 - Over 2.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsEF8Aa0CXE Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Over 2.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlmfER_-sJo Pokémon X and Y - Over 2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uU4C0TD5eLU Super Mario 3D Land - Over 1.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNnA49439Eo Yoshi's New Island - Over 1.6 Million Views] Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers